A metallic can has been primarily used as a container for containing powdered milk for infants, powder coffee, coffee beans, powdered supplements, and other contents the preservability of which is regarded as important. A metallic can is, however, not allowed to reduce the volume thereof after use but remains bulky and therefore has poor disposability.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a bag body formed of a plastic film and so provided with a zipper for opening and closing the bag body that the bag body itself can be used as a container (pouch container). Use of the pouch container allows compression and disposal of the container after use, resulting in improvement in disposability of the container.